


burst the bubble

by faytfinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Female!Tsukishima, Female!Yamaguchi, Humor, Sex-Swapped, cis-swapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a regular Friday night at the Nekoma Bar. Kuroo was surveying the crowd as usual, intent on meeting a new face and making more friends when his eyes landed on a bespectacled blond. </p><p>Friendships were made but not in the way anyone expected. Never forget to end impressions well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burst the bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm upset there aren't any kuroyama friendship fanfics here. I need more of that stuff, man.  
> yes this is genderbent tsukkiyama yes they're both women. I know people are very sensitive when it comes to changing the gender of a character by calling them female or male without putting the other genders into consideration but I think this suited the setting a little more. please don't hurt me.  
> I wrote this over a span of many sitting so if there are any errors please let me know! this idea just popped into my head one day and thought it would be hilarious to write although I don't think my writing does the setting and mood I wanted any justice oops.  
> I did not expect this to become a 4k monster, I thought it would only be 2k words long. ;;;;;;;  
> also I am so so sorry if I made any of them too out of character or anything like that. I just wrote whatever.
> 
> I hope you like it. enjoy!

It was a regular Friday night at the Nekoma Bar. Kuroo was surveying the crowd as usual, intent on meeting a new face and making more friends. Of course, he had ulterior motives. He was looking for a nice hookup for the night, but he liked to take things slow, get to know them a little, make sure they didn't have any STIs, the usual. 

His eyes landed on a bespectacled blond with short layered hair sitting on the second farthest stool by the bar. She wore a navy oversized sweater with black leggings showing off her lanky figure and a simple black pair of closed toe heels. Judging by the way she was staring at her drink and was swirling it around in her hand, he thought she was either waiting for someone or was bored to death. He guessed it was the latter option, hoping to humour her out of her current predicament. 

Kuroo maneuvered through the tables and other guests and slid into the seat beside hers. 

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a wide smile, trying to seem as harmless as possible. It didn't seem to work though; the blond was watching him wearily with her hazel eyes, drink still in hand but her movement with it had stopped. There was a long pause, so long, Kuroo was expecting her to tell him to bugger off before she let out a sigh. 

"Do what you want, it's not like I have any authority to stop you here," she sounded exasperated, he noted. 

Kuroo didn't even know what to say from that unexpected response. He just curtly nodded and ordered a drink from the bartender. As he was waiting, Kuroo weaved his hands together and placed his elbows onto the bar table. Leaning his chin onto the top of his fingers, the man eyed the blond from the side of his vision before turning his upper body in her direction fully intending to engage in conversation.

"So are you here alone or are you waiting for someone?" He asked with a lopsided smile in the most charming way he could. Oh, he knew he was attractive; he practiced enough in the mirror. 

She hummed lowly, taking a long sip from her cup. Placing the drink down, the blond started to lean onto the table as well, elbow down, cheek in her free hand. 

"I'm waiting for someone." 

"Oh," he drawled, genuinely curious. "A friend? Boyfriend?" 

"That's none of your business," she smiled coolly, the emotion not reaching her eyes. "And I'm not interested in you either." 

Kuroo laughed, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll back off, but it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend, right?" 

"I'm serious." Her smile disappeared into a deadpan, unconvinced. 

"And I'm seriously hurt. Just because I wanted to pick you up doesn't mean I don't understand the concept of 'no'. I may look and sound like an asshole, but I'm not. Well, most of the time." Kuroo had his hand over his heart, a mock hurt expression on his face. Despite his tone, his words were genuine. 

Once more a pregnant pause formed between the two despite the calm music filling the background. She stared (more like glared) him straight in the eyes, her thinned lips turned into a slight frown. She sighed once more. 

"... Fine, I might as well talk to you since _you_ seem to be lonely," her frown disappeared into a smirk.

"Ouch. I'm glad you understand," he smiled, unaffected by her insult. Almost. It did sting his pride a little. But at least they were getting somewhere. 

"Kuroo Tetsuro." He held out his hand. She shook it with a strong grip of her own. 

"Tsukishima Kei." 

"Nice to meet you, Tsukishima."

"I can't say the same to you."

While Tsukishima wasn't very feminine in the most common form, there was a strong sense of confidence she held in her demeanor that was alluring in Kuroo's eyes. 

She seemed to understand herself well. Her fashion sense was simple and casual but it didn't make her look sloppy. Short hair accentuated the sharp features of her face and even her glasses made her look more sophisticated than nerdy. 

"Wow, sharp tongue, huh," he whistled, quickly growing accustomed to her insults. "I'm surprised you actually have friends. That is, I'm assuming the person you're meeting /is/ a friend."

There was a glint in her eyes he couldn't decipher -- was she mocking him? 

"She is."

"Oh~," the raven haired man smiled, "a girls' night out, I take it?" 

"It's a date between girls," she replied, slowly losing interest in the conversation as she went back to sipping her drink. 

It took Kuroo a moment to realize his drink has already come to him while they were conversing and he briefly thanked the bartender. 

"How cute." He commented after taking a sip of his drink, pleased with his choice as he let out a satisfied hum. "Is she as hot as you?" There was no undertone in his question, just a blunt question as if it was a true fact. 

Surprisingly, Tsukishima let out a low chuckle. Kuroo raised a brow, watching her low lidded eyes stare right back at him.

"You'll see soon enough." 

Just then, there was a soft vibration between the pair. The blond casually rummaged through the side pocket of her bag and pulled out a cellphone. She answered the call and brought the device to her ears. 

"You're late." The voice Tsukishima let out was blunt and hard. Honestly, it sounded like she was pissed to Kuroo but her expression was blank. Was that normal? While he couldn't decipher any tangible words on the other line, the voice sounded flustered and high pitched. 

"Alright, fine. I'll see you in a bit. Go to the back where the bartender is. I'm there," Tsukishima looked to Kuroo's direction, who grinned at her and she sighed, "... with some company. Yeah. Bye." 

"She sounds cute."

"She _is_ cute," Tsukishima retorts, flashing a smirk, "and she's taken." She stifled a snicker when Kuroo's joy faltered hearing the last comment. He sighed.

"Why am I not surprised..."

The raven haired man took another gulp of his glass before hearing some clacking of shoes approaching their direction before it stopped a few feet away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukki!" He turned his stool around to see a woman with her hands together in front of her face asking for forgiveness behind Tsukishima. 

"Took you long enough, idiot." The blond didn't turn around as she kept swirling the drink in her hand. The dark haired woman opened her eyes and watched Tsukishima's back with a look of guilt. 

"I couldn't just leave Yachi alone to clean up the mess Lev left," she explained. 

The woman had lightly layered black hair that reached just the top of her chest and dark brown eyes complementing her healthy freckled skin. While there were a few acne scares, it didn't ruin her overall fine complexion and face. She was wearing a cream coloured coat over a black T-shirt with what seemed to be a white silhouette of a bird, a solid pleated grey skirt that ended a few centimeters above her knees and a pair of black knee high boots. 

She appeared to be the opposite of Tsukishima; flustered, fearful and insecure. Kuroo had no problem with that thought; she seemed sweet and cute, just as the blond claimed. 

"C'mon Tsukishima, forgive her, she almost looks like she's going to cry," Kuroo intervened lightly smacking her back, not missing a beat as he winked at the dark haired woman. She was surprised by his outburst until her lips curled into a tiny smile of appreciation. 

"Of course I was going to forgive her, idiot." Tsukishima retaliated with a punch on Kuroo's arm. It stung but probably wasn't going to bruise. She crossed her arms as the stool spun around to face her friend. Despite being the one standing, he could almost feel the aura she gave herself, like she wanted to shrink away as she looked at anything and everything but her blond friend, fiddling with her fingers in front of her. 

Kuroo watched the two, waiting to see what came next. He knew Tsukishima had to be the one to initiate it first, they just needed to be patient. The blond got up and patted her friend on the shoulder with a gentle smile Kuroo had never seen on her face before. 

"You're making breakfast tomorrow, Yamaguchi." 

Although that didn't sound like the best compromise, the woman named Yamaguchi perked up instantly. 

"Okay Tsukki!" She smiled brightly. 

"Cool. I'm going to the washroom for a bit and then we can leave," Tsukishima started to leave the two but stopped to speak over her shoulder, "Oh, and Yamaguchi? You can have the rest of my drink while befriending sleepyhead over there. And Kuroo, remember what I said before... don't try anything funny or else her lover's going to be after you." There was a tone of amusement in her voice as she left them, one rendered speechless and the other one flustered. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out, cheeks burning a light shade of pink all over her face. Even her ears were pink. 

"Jeez, she can be such a tease," the girl complained with a pout as she plopped onto her friend's previous seat and took a hold of her drink. 

"I can imagine after talking to her for the past few minutes." 

The girl chuckled. "But she's actually a really sweet girl. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you, sleepyhead."

He let out a dramatic sigh. 

"Oh man, this hair is going to be the bane of my existence. It's Kuroo Tetsuro, actually, and it's a pleasure meeting you too... Tadashi?" he raised a brow, uncertain if he heard her right.

The woman weakly chuckled, bashfully scratching the back of her head, "Yeah, my parents thought, well more like hoped, I was going to be a boy so when I did come out, they panicked and kept the name." 

Kuroo choked on his drink, causing him to harshly cough the liquid out of his system while Yamaguchi patted his back with a chuckle. 

"You okay there, pal?"

"... I'm good," he answered between several coughs.

Eventually, he was able to regain his composure and popped a question that he had been meaning to ask the raven haired girl, "So how did you and Tsukishima meet? And how did you guys become friends? I'm really curious." 

She was taken back by the sudden question for a moment. 

"We're childhood friends actually. I met her a long time ago when we were in elementary school. I was bullied a lot for my face." She pointed to the freckles on her cheeks. 

"What assholes. You're plenty cute with those." He clicked his tongue, making the woman laugh.

"It's alright, I wasn't a cute kid when I was smaller," she reasoned. "But yeah, I was bullied for a while until Tsukki came and rescued me. Well, not really rescued but that was what it felt like to me."

He raised a brow. 

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"Tsukki's really tall, right? Well, she was tall in the past too so she just insulted them and intimidated them with her height. The thing was, though, she didn't do it to help me; she was actually insulting the entire lot of us. Or at least I think she was. Tsukki doesn't remember it much, but I still do." There was a bright smile on her face despite the sadness of her story and it just confused the man more. Taking a sip of her new yet old drink, she said, "I tell her this story a lot."

"Wait, wait, back up. Why would she insult you too?" 

"Because I didn't do anything about the bullying." 

"Well, if there were a lot of them and one of your, of course you wouldn't be able to fight back." 

She chuckled as Kuroo eyed her in disbelief. 

"After that, I kind of just started hanging around her and she didn't seem to mind and we've been good friends ever since. She's warmed up to me a lot since then." 

"I find that hard to bel --"

He recalled that small smile she gave her friend before leaving and the voice in his throat died.

"Oh. Ooh. I wouldn't call that a lot but that's a good start."

This time, she grinned. "You don't know what she's like yet." 

"Fair enough." The raven haired man lifted his cup to take another gulp only to realize there was nothing in it left. He glanced over at Yamaguchi's cup and noticed it was empty too. He remembered her taking sips in between their conversation, but he didn't realize when she stopped. How long had it been since she last picked it up?

"Did you --? How fast did you drink that?"

"What? N - no, I drank it little by little. You didn't see me?" 

They talked for a while, about some funny events, similar hobbies, and even had a moment to exchange numbers before the blond came back to the bar, pulling her coat off of the chair behind Yamaguchi.

"What took you so long, Tsukki?"

"There was a long lineup 'cause two of the three stalls weren't working," she complained with her eyebrows scrunched together, clearly annoyed. 

"Huh, so I guess that's a good reason why it's nice to be a guy," Kuroo commented. 

The raven haired girl laughed, "Until you notice other guys checking the size of your junk in the urinals." 

"Oh man, that's true too..."

They both exchange some more chuckles, earning themselves a raise eyebrow from the blond. 

"Wow, what did I miss while I was gone?" A small smirk crept up on her lips.

"Sleepyhead's not a bad guy, Tsukki," Yamaguchi grinned with a small out burst of 'hey' coming from their new male friend. 

Tsukishima eyed Kuroo then Yamaguchi and back. She smirked, "You didn't see him try flirting with me, it was unnerving. But I guess you're not as much of an asshole as you make yourself seem."

"I told you," Kuroo huffed, looking away and crossing his arms in a dramatic matter, earning a soft chuckle from Yamaguchi. "But seriously though, this hair is untameable. I've tried gel, spray, I even wore a hat after a shower; it's a nightmare to try maintaining." 

This time Kuroo could see that both of them found amusement to his life struggles: Yamaguchi laughed freely while Tsukishima smiled (if it was out of pity, he would never know).

Hopping off the stool, the dark haired girl briefly brushed the wrinkles off her coat before speaking again with a bright smile. "We should get going. Tsukki and I made plans tonight and we wouldn't want to miss them. It was nice talking to you, Kuroo. Hope to see you around some more." And they were on their way out the bar. 

"See ya." Not missing a beat, he threw them a lazy wave before they turned their back towards him and then they were out of sight. 

Minutes passed after they left, listening to the jazzy background music, Kuroo was bored once more but he had no intention of befriending any more people. Sure, he didn't get a hookup for the night but his interaction for the night ended well and the last thing he wanted was to ruin this pleasant feeling. 

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he opened messenger and insantly tapped for the top contact opening the text box.

_you: hey wanna hang out tonite?_

Within the next minute, his phone started to flash a white light indicating a new message. 

_princess: you were unsuccessful?_

_you: I made friends does that count_

_princess: I don't know ... sure?_

_you: I'd say it was. anyways you free now? I'm at nekoma bar_

_princess: I just finished my shift so I'll be there in a few minutes._

_you: awesome I'm in the back where the bartender is_

True to his words, the smaller man arrived to meet with Kuroo within ten minutes (Kuroo may or may not had been bored enough to watch the clock).

"Yo, Kenma."

The younger man silently approached his friend, briefly glancing at the empty cup behind him. 

"I'm surprised you're not drunk this time, Kuro."

"I only had one drink, don't worry. Video games at your place again?"

"Sure. Prepare to get your butt kicked in Smash Brawl." There was a small confident smile on his face as Kuroo laughed, accustomed to the beating he continuously received from his friend.

"I'm always ready to die trying. Let's go." The older man threw his coat on himself as he got up from the stool, giving the bartender a quick tip and they were out of the building. 

Kenma whipped out his phone, swiping through some applications until he found the one he wanted and immediately started to play. How he was able to pay attention to both the game and streets, Kuroo would never understand. His presence also brought the smaller man some ease in public though.

With Kenma playing his game, Kuroo was expecting the comfortable silence they usually had. Apparently, today was not the usual case.

"So you made friends, huh?" 

The question surprised the older man.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I did." 

After crossing a streetlight, they made their way down the street side by side. Kuroo was resting his arm on Kenma's shoulder and occasionally looked over to see what he was playing.

This time it was Love Live. Not surprising. Although the lack of music was a change and Kenma was doing really well without it too.

"What were they like?" The younger man asked as once more picking the conversation they had before.

"They were really hot. Well, one if them was; the other one was really cute. Unfortunately, neither of them were available."

"How come?" 

"One of them wasn't interested and the other was already taken."

"Ah." 

"Yep. Her friend seemed to know her boyfriend well since she was really protective of their relationshi --" 

Kuroo stopped dead on his tracks, surprising the younger man when he took a step but the weight on his shoulder didn't move in sync. 

"Kuroo, you made me mess up my combo. Why did you stop?" Kenma couldn't look up to see his friend in the middle of the song though and was stuck with glaring at his phone screen. But he didn't get a response back. 

"Kuroo?"

Once the song was over, Kenma glanced up at his friend to see the back of his head. Or at least three quarters of it. His neck was craned far to the point the shorter man could see the stretch of skin under his unruly hair. 

"Kuroo, what are you looking at?" When Kenma walked around his still friend, there was a smirk on the dark haired man's face. 

"Ohohoho. _Now_ I understand."

"Huh?" Kenma followed his line of sight and his eyes froze on two particular figures who were standing by the edge of an alleyway across from them. 

"... Are they ...?"

"Yep." 

"And they were...?"

Kuroo hummed in affirmation. 

"Damn, I can't win against that. And, well, since I can't win against them, I might as well --"

"Kuroo, you can't join them."

"-- tease them a little bit. Huh? Did you say something, Kenma?"

"... Nothing. Just don't bother them too much."

The dark haired man pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped onto a new contact in his messenger. Writing a few quick messages, he hit send after each one and hid his device back into it's original place with a wide smirk.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm ready to get smashed in Persona Arena after Smash Brawl." 

。。。。。。。。

"Ts - tsukki -- !" Yamaguchi gasped in between breaths, arms wrapped around Tsukishima's neck to keep her close. 

They had just left a few minutes before from the bar when the dark haired girl brought up an interesting topic.

"Kuroo's a really funny guy. Though he seems like the kind of person that would bother you, Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed. 

"He did, don't worry." 

The dark haired girl laughed in response.

"He seems kind of cocky but he's actually really genuine; you can tell by the way he talks. I like him, he's a nice guy."

"..." 

"I think if you opened up to him, he could grow on you."

"..."

"Tsukki?"

"... You really like him, huh."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you like him more than me?"

The dark haired woman looked at the blond with wide eyes despite her friend's eyes were watching straight ahead. 

"What does me liking him have to do with me liking you?" 

Tsukishima briefly glanced around before grabbing Yamaguchi by the wrist and pulling her into an empty alley. She pushed the dark haired woman to the wall and placed her arms on both side of her to keep Yamaguchi is place between the blond and the solid bricks.

"You know I'm a jealous person, Yamaguchi." She inched close to the girl, their face merely centimeters apart to the point they could hear each other's breathing. 

Yamaguchi's eyes were blown wide for another moment before it disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with a mischievous smile that grew wider and wider until her eyes twinkled with intent. Placing her hand behind Tsukishima's neck, she leaned into the girl's ear and whispered, "I know."

Now, here they were lovingly eating each other's faces off in a romantic dark alleyway, their bodies pushed against each other on the cold wall. Tsukishima was holding Yamaguchi by the hips and waist, occasionally digging her short nails into the other girl's clothes. 

Yamaguchi on the other hand, wouldn't let go of the blond woman's neck. Light touches would tickle Tsukishima's neck followed by a firm grip of force every time the other woman wanted to deepen their kiss, asking for entrance by sucking, licking and biting her bottom lip. 

It was a storm in the taller woman's head, feeling all these sensations at once. She let out a soft moan. Yamaguchi laughed into their kiss as their breathing grew heavier; they both needed to breathe but the shorter woman wouldn't let go. 

Tsukishima maneuvered her hand through the other woman's coat, feeling around the waist and hips until she found the hem of her shirt and reach under until she made contact with skin. Yamaguchi sucked in a breath, feeling her lover's cold fingertips and the cool night air touch her bare skin which was getting warmer by the second.

An audible buzz was heard and felt inside Yamaguchi's pocket. They were both aware of it but ignored the sound as they continued kissing. But then another buzz came. And then another. By the fourth vibration, Yamaguchi finally let go of the blond woman's neck. Both of them breathing heavily trying to catch their breath again. 

"How annoying," Tsukishima complained in between breaths.

The other woman chuckled. Quickly rummaging through her pocket to fish out the device, she spoke, "That was nice though. We should do this again."

"What happened to no making out in public?" 

"Oh. Right. Why did we implement that again?" She asked, pulling out the phone and unlocking it. She swiped down to see several new messages from Kuroo. She thought nothing of it, thinking it was just casual conversation after meeting but that thought died immediately after reading the first text. 

_Kuroo Tetsuro: woah girls keep it pg13 out there_

Oh.

_Kuroo Tetsuro: wouldnt want you two to get in trouble but do watch your pda level_

Oh no.

_Kuroo Tetsuro: also alleyways are not the best locations for make out sessions just sayin_

Why.

_Kuroo Tetsuro: especially for you two lovely women_

_Kuroo Tetsuro: so be careful and have a good nite ladies~_

Reading one text after another, the blush on Yamagushi's face got darker and darker at the thought of people, especially people she had just met, seeing the two of them in a compromising situation. She groaned, her hand covering her face in a poor attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"You alright?"

"Oh man, Tsukki, now I remember why we agreed on no PDA!"

**Author's Note:**

> oh man I'm so embarrassed. I've never written anything passed fluff so a million apologies for writing that sad makeout session that was supposed to be steamy but instead it just turned into shit.
> 
> also I'm so sorry for my sad attempt at humour if you didn't find it funny.


End file.
